


This Kid....

by momracha



Series: Together, We're Better [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Exploration, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Mostly Pwp, PWP, Sex, Sexual exploration, Smut, Tattoo artist!Changbin, sex shop worker!chan, student!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momracha/pseuds/momracha
Summary: 3 boys, 2 apartments, lots of sex...Jisung is a fresh-eyed university freshman that moves in next door to an artist and a sex shop worker, befriending the two elders quickly. Chan and Changbin have been together for a long time now, never really feeling a need to have a third person in their dynamic until Jisung came stumbling by with his bright smiles and squishy cheeks.





	This Kid....

           Seo Changbin was a tattoo artist, young but talented, he takes pride in his skills and in his art. Every piece he’s worked on is his treasure, always taking photos of the finished product to add to his portfolio. Despite his dark appearance — perhaps elicited from the intense focus he puts into his work, Changbin was a friendly guy who was always happy to chat up his customers ( his or other artists ) and his colleagues, always willing to explain the process and easily calmed the nervous clients. He was a handsome male, it was no surprise that he was quite popular amongst the female clients. Changbin had long finished schooling, having attended university and achieved his diploma by the age of 22.

           Bang Chan was an adventurous male that worked in a sex shop...He’s a fun — loving and friendly, always ready to explain and answer questions. Well, rather than call it just a sex shop that sells only sex toys, in reality, the store also doubled as a clinic _;_ a sex clinic that offered advice, tests and trained professionals to the public with hopes of educating and providing a safe space for people to come and explore. Chan is hoping to become a counsellor, trying to complete his master's degree in psychology and sociology...To provide for himself, he currently works an adjusted schedule at the store, but he also helps run a blog which reviews sex toys.

           How does Bang Chan know how to review sex toys _??_ Simple, he tries them on his wonderfully handsome boyfriend, Seo Changbin. The two met at a gathering held by the two stores — Changbin’s tattoo parlor and Chan’s shop / clinic — and they hit it off really well. Friendship led to relationship, which led to a lot of exploration _;_ Chan was very sex positive, he was always eager to try new things he’s heard, look into things he was suggested by clients...What started off as a hobby evolved into a small side job for Chan, receiving toys from companies and sometimes his workplace to try.

           Changbin and Chan had a very healthy relationship in the bedroom and out _;_ they always took the time to remain current, they took the time to communicate ( to review their hard and soft limits, to go over safe words, to discuss what they liked and disliked from previous sessions )...They were open, but most of all, they were loving, finding compromise when they needed to, and when they can’t, they just duke it out in the _Sex Room_ ( as Changbin puts it...there’s no nice way to call that room, not without it being cheesy ).

           The Sex Room was simple in design, or more like, it was an extra bedroom they didn’t need as Changbin just slept with Chan after moving in together. The Sex Room had a futon ( opting for that instead of a bed, for the sake of the neighbors not hearing the bed frame against the wall ), several shelves — filled with various toys that Chan had bought or received — and of course, a designated cabinet of condoms and lubircant ( very important !!!! — as Chan had written once in a blog post about having fun in the bedroom ). Aside from the usual suspects of dildos, vibrators, plugs, beads...They had a few more for _hard_ kinks, from clamps to crops to paddles — these were a little less used, Chan wasn’t someone who ENJOYED punishing Changbin ( vice versa is true ), but they were there mostly as _decoration_ after the pair had tried and decided to NOT delve into it.  
           As an aside, Chan designates one particular weekend a month to clean up the room, to make sure things were clean and not damaged or expired — he says it’s a good way to make sure that toys are CLEAN ( washed, sanitized, and dried properly ) and that contraception ( condoms’ expiry date, lube expiry date, any spermicides or such are in date ) are working.

* * *

           Han Jisung was a fresh faced freshman at a nearby university that moved in at the beginning of July. He had gotten lucky that the apartment he had managed to rent was near the university, in a lovely neighborhood, and he had lovely neighbors. The landlord was really kind and understanding, taking the time to explain to Jisung the various amenities included, introducing him to the people on his floor, then directing him to various resources in the area ( the supermarket, the library, bus stops, so forth ). With all this help, it doesn’t take long for him to settle in, in a week, he felt like he’s lived here for a year already.

           While he’s friendly with nearly _everyone_ in the complex, his favorite will always be the two older males that lived next door to him. He learned their names to be Seo Changbin and Bang Chan...Changbin was a young but trained tattoo artist and Chan worked in a toy shop and a blogger, and it takes a few more visits ( as well as accidentally catching the pair kissing — a goodbye kiss, they said ) before Jisung was keyed in to the fact that the two were _dating_ . It surprised Jisung at first, but he’s quick to accept it _;_ who’s he to JUDGE relationships _??_

           The two older boys always provided guidance and help to Jisung however they can, of course...when it came down to school, they couldn’t help him as much ( but the two offered to ask their friends to see if anyone could chip in an opinion ). He’s grateful to them, he was SURE he’d starve and get lost way too often if not for Chan’s cooking ( letting Jisung take home leftovers ) and if not for Changbin’s willingness to show Jisung around the town center.

           Their patience was why Jisung loved being with the two males, though, he’s quite sure he annoys them with odd questions and near constant presence, he’s appreciative towards them. They were always so willing to lend a hand or if they couldn’t, offered an alternative to him. Their apartment had soon become a third home to Jisung ( first being his home with his family, second being his apartment ).

           Unbeknownst to Jisung, Chan and Changbin have come to **love** the male’s presence, his bright smiles and innocent curiosity had wormed its way into their hearts. It was endearing to see Jisung so bright-eyed and ready to explore, the way he’s always just so _into_ things they were talking about even if he didn’t quite understand it. It was refreshing...It was nice. They never minded if Jisung just suddenly appeared on their doorstep, they happily took Jisung under their wings and gave him what they could. As time wore on, however, the warm love they held in their chest slowly evolved from wanting to make sure he’s comfortable in this new place, to something more along the lines of wanting to protect him, wanting to give him the world...it takes the two males an entire evening to sort out these thoughts to come to realize...they’ve _fallen in love_ with Han Jisung, their innocent and bright neighbor...Jisung had found a niche in their hearts, snug where he was, they wanted something _more_ from Jisung….

           This trust was exactly why Jisung so readily divulges his worries and concerns...He’s had many that were worrying, Chan immediately trying to help the boy resolve those problems and alleviate anxiety. Chan was a person who was good with words and actions, always FIRST to act, while Changbin preferred to observe and get to the root of things before offering a solution or helping...But what took them by surprise was Jisung’s admission one afternoon…

            **“** _Hyung_ , I think the apartment is **haunted** , **”** he declares

            **“** Haunted _??_ **”** Chan repeats, brows furrowing, **“** Why do you say that _??_ **”**

            **“** I hear moaning and whining and banging, **”** Jisung explains, **“** And begging, like they’re in pain _??_ I don’t know if they’re in pain though, I hear a lot of _please_ and _oh god_ , **”** he continues,

           Changbin _coughs_ at the description, both set of eyes shoot towards the artist who had been silent the entire conversation as he had been working on a design for a client.

            **“** What _??_ **”** Chan asks, **“** You know something about these _ghosts_ _??_ **”** he questions, albeit, Chan had a very CLEAR idea of what Jisung was speaking of...He feels embarrassment flood his figure, he struggled to keep it off his face.

            **“** No, nothing. I was just clearing my throat, **”** Changbin quickly responds.

            **“** I don’t know what to do, _hyung_...Sometimes I get startled awake...But it goes away after a bit _??_ **”** Jisung said, **“** Should I go to the temple _??_ **”** he asks, frowning, where was the nearest temple or shrine _??_

            **“** Have you tried music, Jisung _??_ **”** Chan suggests, **“** Maybe that’ll help _??_ **”** he offers.

            **“** Are you sure _??_ **”** Jisung frowns, **“** Wouldn’t that make him more upset _??_ **”**

 **“** Him _??_ **”** Chan repeats.

            **“** It sounds like a dude… **”** Jisung explains.

            **“** Try music first, okay _??_ If it doesn’t work, I’ll go to the shrines with you, **”** Chan promises, hearing a soft snicker from Changbin.

            **“** Okay...If you say so, **”** Jisung said, unsure if it was truly going to work.

When Jisung left, Chan immediately turns to Changbin, a panicked look on his face. **“** HE CAN _HEAR_ US _!!_ **”** he hisses.

            **“** Yes, I heard, Channie...Calm down, **”** Changbin sets his pencil down.

            **“** Calm down _??_ We’ve been tormenting the poor boy _!!_ **”** Chan squawks, waving his hands around frantically.

            **“** Think we can find a way to soundproof the walls in the room _??_ **”** Changbin asks, propping his head up.

            **“** There has to be a way, right _??_ I’ll ask Wooijn or see if he knows anyone that has a clue, **”** Chan runs a hand through his hair.

            **“** See _??_ You already have a solution, Mr. Fix-It, **”** Changbin teases, standing from his seat to approach the elder. A hand placed on the elder’s chest, he pushes himself to his toes to press a soft kiss to the male’s lips before patting Chan’s chest a few times, **“** Breathe, Chan...You’re gonna collapse, **”** he teases.

            **“** But, it’s cute to know that Jisung has no _idea_ what moans from sex sounds like...It’s so innocent for his mind to immediately go to ghosts as an explanation and not ask about sex, **”** Changbin muses as he rifles through the fridge, **“** You think he has any idea _??_ **”**

            **“** About _sex_ _??_ **”** Chan asks, **“** I want to say I hope not, but he is a teenager and he does have access to the internet...and even if not, I do hope he’s received some sort of biology classes or sex ed, **”** he sighs.

            **“** Well, even if he didn’t, I’m SURE he’d ask you and you’d _happily_ give him a lesson, **”** Changbin grins, receiving a gentle shove in response.

            **“** Damn right, I would. That boy deserves to be protected, **”** Chan huffs, something about Jisung’s bright innocent really makes him want to PROTECT him.

           The next time Jisung speaks of it, he asked if the two had been watching TV loudly...Because he hears muffled shouts from time to time, the two immediately deny with a shake of their head. **“** Hm...I guess someone’s just got their TV up loudly, **”** he murmurs, **“** Well, at least the ghosts are gone… **”** he nods.

           Relief seemed to settle in Chan’s features, knowing that the soundproofing had worked and Jisung was no longer privy to their activities in the bedroom. **“** That’s good, Sungie, I’m happy to hear they’re not bothering you anymore, **”** he said.

            **“** Mhm, now I can do all-nighters without wondering if I’ve angered some deity, **“** he nods.

* * *

           Living next door to a university student — specifically, Han Jisung — had it’s weird moments...Though Jisung was a sweet boy, there were things that he did that truly made Chan and Changbin question the entirety of the situation and what had happened. The two were returning home after work when they spotted someone standing at Jisung’s door, wearing a skirt and looking absolutely nervous.

           Changbin nudges Chan, **“** He’s got a guest, **”** he whispers, eyeing the figure, **“** a girl _!!_ wow, boy’s really getting around, **”** he jokes, albeit...there was a small pang in his heart, Jisung had a girlfriend _??_

            **“** Oh _??_ How sweet, she looks cute, **”** Chan comments, eyes focused on the nervous figure, rapidly texting someone ( Jisung, perhaps _??_ ). They slowly approached their door and that’s when the ‘ stranger ’ lifted their head to look towards them with teary eyes.

            **“** _HYUNG !!_ Oh, thank god _!!_ **”** Jisung launched himself towards the two males, barreling into Chan, arms wrapped around the elder’s torso, **“** I was just about to cry, **”** his voice muffled by Chan’s jacket.

           Changbin takes the time to rake his eyes up Jisung’s legs, taking in how the skirt settles on the male’s _small_ waist ( oh...wow, Jisung had a really TINY waist...he wants to know how tiny...put his hands around Jisung’s waist ), then back down to his bare legs, thigh highs would definitely complete the look...He can’t quite see Jisung’s thighs, but he had a good idea from the jeans the younger wore. A light smack startles him from his thoughts, eyes flickering up to meet Chan’s gaze as Jisung pulled away.

            **“** I-I forgot my keys this morning because I overslept and I forgot the door auto-locks and I couldn’t remember the code, **”** Jisung babbles, eyes watery. **“** And I lost a bet, so I had to, **”** he continues to ramble, obviously upset.

            **‘** _God, he looks so cute like this...Eyes teary, in a skirt...He’d look even better on his knees, looking up at me…_ **’** Changbin’s mind wanders, **‘** _He’d look so beautiful if he had a red flush on, lips swollen…_ **’** He’s once again startled from his thoughts when Chan’s hand came down on his shoulder.

            **“** Don’t get hard here, you’ll freak him out _!!_ **”** Chan hissed quietly as Jisung fiddled with his phone, Changbin was wearing _tight jeans_ so it wouldn’t be hard for Jisung to see.

            **“** Yoonmin- _ssi_ won’t be home for another few hours, what do I do _??_ Hyunjin and Felix took my clothes because they said I had to keep my promise, **”** Jisung tugs at his hair.

            **‘** _I wanna tug on his hair…_ **’** Changbin’s eyes focuses on the hand Jisung had tangled in his own hair. He wonders how it’d feel, to pet the boy’s hair, but also to yank at it. God, he wanted to fuck Jisung’s face...Those small lips stretched around his cock, his hand tangled in the other’s fluffy hair, the teary eyes and the skirt, **‘** _Changbin, no !! Stop !! If you go down this road right now, you can’t take care of it !!_ **’** his mind smacks him back to reality.

            **“** Breathe, Jisung. You’re always welcome in our apartment, remember _??_ **”** Chan said.

            **“** A-Are you sure _??_ I don’t want to be a bother, I’m always at your place, **”** Jisung hesitates, while he enjoyed their company...He can’t always be intruding on them.

            **“** It’s okay, plus, you can’t just sit outside like this until Yoonmin- _ssi_ comes, **”** Chan said, **“** I bet it’s cold, **”**

            **“** Cold and breezy, **”** Jisung amends, lips tugging into a frown.

            **“** Cold and breezy, **”** Chan repeats with a nod, **“** I’m sure Changbin has some clothes that’ll fit you, **”** he nods, nudging Changbin again, this time...Frowning at the artist to show his disapproval. **“** C’mon, let’s get you inside, **”** Chan said, waiting for Changbin to open the door.

           Shuffling as Changbin shifted the items in his hands before he reached forward to punch in the code for the door. Pushing it open with a shoulder, **“** Come on in, **”** Changbin said, once setting down all of his things, making a beeline for the bedroom...He needed to _CLEANSE_ his mind before going back out there to face Jisung, his dick fucking hurts with the way it was confined.

            **“** Bring some of your clothes when you’re _done_ , **”** Chan calls, trying to get Jisung settled, offering the boy some water.

           Once the bedroom door shuts, his back comes to rest against the door _;_ hand in a flurry to get his pants undone, he unceremoniously shoves his pants and underwear down, a soft groan as cool air hits his cock. He needed to take care of this _quickly_ , hand wrapping around his shaft, he quickly musters up the fantasy he had earlier…

           Imagining Jisung, on his knees, eyes teary and lips swollen...A shaky sigh as he moves his hand slowly, he imagined Jisung choking on his cock. **“** Fuuucckkk… **”** he groans, head tipping back as he picked up the pace, tightening his grip to emulate what he imagined Jisung’s mouth felt like — tight, warm.

            **“** Ugh, such a good boy, **”** he groans, praising the Jisung in his mind, **“** Taking me so well, **”** Changbin bucks his hips forward into his fist. **“** ‘m gonna cum, baby… **”** he keens, feeling the familiar sensation of an orgasm building in his lower abdomen. He speeds up his strokes and it doesn’t take much longer before he’s cumming, white fluid covering the top of his fist.

           Taking in heavy breaths as he milked out the rest of his orgasm, Changbin falls limp against the door. Eyes screwed shut, it was unsatisfying...But it’s the best he could have at this point in time ( maybe he’ll ask Chan for help later ). A soft groan leaves his lips, **“** I feel like a fucking 16 year old who can’t control themselves, **”** he grumbles as he reaches for the tissues to wipe his hand off.

           Tucking himself back into his pants and tossing his jacket aside, he rifles through his closet for something to lend Jisung to wear. Holding a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt — taking a pause to the bathroom to wash his hands — , he heads into the den, seeing Jisung talking with Chan, as if he was explaining what had happened and why he was in a skirt.

            **“** So Hyunjin and Felix...I knew they planned something _!!_ **”** Jisung said, **“** I just knew it, they did it on purpose, and then when I lost, they pulled out the skirt. **”** he continues, fiddling with the tassels on the cushion, **“** I knew they _prepared_ for this, **”** he angrily huffs.

            **“** Calm, Jisung...Breathe...I’m scared you’re gonna pass out, **”** Chan soothes, a hand on Jisung’s knee, rubbing gentle circles into the younger’s knee.

            **“** Clothes, **”** Changbin announces his presence, putting the items on top of Jisung’s head, **“** Go on, get changed, you’ll feel much better, **”** he said.

           Jisung gathers the clothes, a quick word of thanks, a pause, **“** Where’s the bathroom _??_ **”** he asks softly.

            **“** Third door on the left, **”** Changbin said, watching the boy scurry off towards the mentioned room. When Jisung disappears, Changbin moves to wrap his arms around Chan’s shoulder, face buried in the elder’s neck, he feels Chan’s hand come and pat his head.

            **“** What’s wrong _??_ **”** Chan asks softly.

            **“** It’s unfair how cute he is and I can’t do anything about it. He makes me so fucking hard, Chan...I don’t know how you’re not, **”** Changbin mutters.

            **“** It’s called self-restraint, **”** Chan teases, **“** So _??_ I know you got off, how was it _??_ **”**

 **“** God, the imagery was so good..but it was so unsatisfying, **”** Changbin whines softly, pressing a kiss to Chan’s neck.

            **“** Alright, alright...Calm your dick, Bin… **”** Chan chuckles, **“** I know what you want...Later, **”** he promises, patting the younger’s tattooed arms. The click of the bathroom door signals that Jisung was finished changing, both boys turned to look at the hallway.

           Untangling from each other, Chan stands from his seat, **“** Are you hungry, Sungie _??_ **”** he asks, **“** I was about to start on dinner, **”** he explains.

            **“** K-Kinda… **”** Jisung said.

            **“** Oke doke. Go on, go hassle Changbin, I’ll whip up something, **”** he said, nodding towards Changbin, who had settled on the couch.

            **“** Your clothes smell really nice, **”** Jisung mumbles as he approaches the elder, **“** It makes me feel warm and safe, **”** he murmurs, an off-hand comment. Changbin’s eyes lifts from his phone to look at the younger, observing the way Jisung was looking over the shirt he had on.

            The comment about how he smelled, and how it made the younger feel safe and warm...Changbin felt like the younger had just taken his breath away with a few simple words, now he just wanted to blanket Jisung’s tiny figure with his own. His mind immediately shifts to how it’d be like to have Jisung _under_ him, legs wrapped around his waist as he fucks into him...Wonders if he could just _cover_ Jisung with his scent and mark him up, Changbin’s hand immediately reaches out to grab the cushion Jisung had been fiddling with to cover his lap.

           While Jisung had long moved on from the topic, taking a seat on the floor next to Changbin’s leg, **“** Can we watch tv, _hyung ??_ **”** he asks.

            **“** Sure, but don’t you have homework _??_ **”** Changbin asks, reaching for the remote.

            **“** Not really...I can finish it in the morning, **”** Jisung replies, moving to rest his head on Changbin’s thigh before he stiffens, turning to look at the elder as if he was seeking permission.

            **“** It’s okay, **”** Changbin softly murmurs, moving to pet Jisung’s head ( his hair was soft _and_ fluffy ), gently guiding the younger’s head back to his thigh. When Jisung rests his head back on his thigh, Changbin gently cards his fingers through Jisung’s hair, resting his hand on the younger’s neck — feeling Jisung tremble lightly — and his fingers rub small circles in the other’s skin absentmindedly.

            **“** Did the tattoos hurt _??_ **”** Jisung suddenly asks in the middle of a commercial, lifting his head to look at Changbin’s arms...This is the first time he’s actually gotten a GOOD look at the male’s limbs.

            **“** Not really, it...tingles more than hurts during the time it’s being done, **”** Changbin replies, albeit, his pain tolerance was a bit higher than most people, **“** But the ones on my back hurt like _hell_ , **”** he grimaces.

            **“** Do they have any meaning _??_ **”** Jisung asks curiously, hesitant in reaching out to touch the male’s arm until Changbin offered it to the younger. The male traces some of the intricate designs on his arm, following the lines with gentle fingers.

            **“** Most do, **”** Changbin replies, watching the younger marvel at the art on his skin.

           The entire action seemed so intimate, Changbin smiled softly at Jisung’s wonder at his tattoos. **“** Did you design all of them yourself _??_ **”** he asks.

            **“** Mm...Not, not all, **”** Changbin said, **“** The one on my shoulder blade, **”** he gestures with his free hand to his left shoulder, **“** That one, my first, was done by my mentor. **”** Changbin said, **“** This one here, **”** he gestures to the arm Jisung was tracing, **“** Was actually designed by Chan, **”** he continues.

            **“** By Chan- _hyung_ _??_ **”** Jisung repeats, brows furrowing, looking at the snail / snake creature, **“** What is it _??_ **”** he asks, frowning.

            **“** When did I design a tattoo _??_ **”** Chan chirps in, looking at the pair from his position in the kitchen.

            **“** I don’t know what it is, only Chan does, but he never explains when people ask… **”** Changbin shrugs, **“** Maybe you can charm him with your gummy smile into getting him to say something about it, **”** Changbin grins.

            **“** What are you guys talking about _??_ **”** Chan huffs.

           Jisung struggles to stand from his seat on the ground and lifts Changbin’s arm, **“** What is this _??_ **”** Jisung asks, pointing to the creature on Changbin’s arm.

            **“** Jisung, love, I can’t see....I might have 20 / 20 vision but at this distance, I can’t clearly see, **”** Chan laughs.

            **“** S-Sorry, **”** Jisung replies, dropping Changbin’s arm.

            **“** That snail / snake thing you always draw on your paper, **”** Changbin calls back, **“** Sung wants to know what it is, **”** Changbin explains.

            **“** Ah...That...Wait, when did you get that one _?!_ **”** Chan asks

            **“** Mm...Two, three months ago _??_ It’s kinda hidden by the other ones so you probably didn’t see it, **”** Changbin replies, **“** I got Youngjae- _hyung_ to do it for me, **”**

            **“** Sneaky boy, **”** Chan chides, **“** But, as for what it is, that’s a secret you have to wait and find out, **”** he declares, **“** Not even your cute smile is going to get me to tell you, Jisung. **”** Chan winks.

            **“** How many do you have _??_ **”** Jisung asks.

            **“** I’ve lost count actually… **”** Changbin admits, **“** Too many to count… **”** he amends, art decorated various parts of his body, **“** I’ve got them on my arms, my back...foot, ankle, **”** Changbin reach down to yank off his socks to show the one he was speaking of. The rest of the time before dinner was spent Changbin showing Jisung various tattoos he had and the abridged story attached to them...Well, showing as much as he could that didn’t involve stripping.

           The rest of the evening goes by uneventful, the landlord let Jisung back into his apartment, scolded the boy lightly for being so scatterbrained  then left the trio to their own devices.

            **“** Thanks, _hyung_ ...I wouldn’t know what to do without you guys, **”** Jisung shifts his weight from side to side.

            **“** Of course, Jisung. You know we’re always happy to help, **”** Chan offers a smile.

            **“** I’ll wash the clothes before i give it back, promise _!!_ **”** Jisung states, clutching the skirt and shirt he was wearing to his chest, he’s got to wash the offending articles too, but he was more concerned about Changbin’s clothes.

            **“** No rush on it, I have plenty of others, **”** Changbin replies, waving his hand dismissively.

            **“** Take care of yourself, Sungie...Good night, **”** Chan said, waving.

            **“** Good night, _hyung_ , **”** Jisung waves, wiggling his fingers, before disappearing inside.

* * *

 

           Locking the doors behind them, Changbin immediately draws Chan into a kiss, **“** Fuck, I’ve been waiting way too long, **”** he groans, hands tugging at Chan’s shirt.

            **“** You’re so impatient, Binnie… **”** Chan chuckles against Changbin’s lips, letting the younger strip him of his shirt.

            **“** He was so cute...The look on his face, the way he talks when he’s asking questions, **”** Changbin groans, **“** He’s just so innocent, I wanted to hold him and whisper sweet nothings in hss ear, maybe fuck up into him slowly… **”**

            **“** I thought you were turned on by the fact that he was in a skirt _??_ **”** Chan muses, hands resting on Changbin’s hips.  
            **“** I _was_...Still am, fuck, he looked TOO good in those, **”** his mind wanders back to his fantasy, **“** him in that skirt and thigh highs, on his knees, sucking you off with those teary eyes _??_ **”** Changbin divulges, **“** or fucking him in that skirt, watching him plead and beg with wide eyes and swollen lips, **”** the artist lets out a soft moan, feeling his cock twitch to life.

            **“** You have such an ACTIVE imagination, but that probably comes with being an artist, hm _??_ **”** Chan muses softly, leaning down to press kisses to Changbin’s jaw.

            **“** It was so fucking cute, you should have seen him, **”** Changbin continues, tilting his head to the side to allow Chan more access, a soft sigh ekes from his lips. **“** The way he looked at my tattoos and touched them, **”** he continues.

            **“** So… **”** Chan hums, nipping at the skin, leaving soft marks, **“** What do you want tonight, babe _??_ Get fucked into the mattress after having your throat ruined, or something softer _??_ **”** he asks, pulling back to look at Changbin.

            **“** You always give me the hard options, Chan… **”** Changbin groans, he loved BOTH ideas. **“** Fuck my face then let me ride you, **”** he said, trying to seek the best of both worlds.

            **“** You’re _greedy_ tonight, **”** Chan muses, letting Changbin out of his grasp, eyes following the tattooist’s actions as the other slips to his knees.

            **“** Aren’t I always _??_ **”** Changbin shoots Chan a grin, hands undoing the elder’s belt and pants quickly.

            **“** You always are, remind me to _discipline_ you next time, **”** Chan lets out a shaky sigh as he feels Changbin’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking it to full hardness.Chan watches the younger lean forward to press a kiss to the tip before wrapping his lips around his cock. **“** Sucking me off isn’t gonna save you from that, **”** he huffs, hand moving to tangle in Changbin’s hair.

           A hum in response, Changbin adjusts his position, trying to get used to the other’s girth in his mouth. Bobbing his head slowly, taking more and more as he goes, adjusting himself, A soft hum, he hollows out his cheeks, tongue pressed against the vein on the underside of Chan’s cock. Slowly trying to swallow around Chan, taking the cock as deeply as he good.

           Petting Changbin’s hair softly, **“** Good _??_ **”** he asks softly, **“** Ready _??_ **”** Chan asks, looking down on the younger, a shaky breath leaving his lips. Changbin’s mouth felt so good…

            **“** Mhm… **”** Changbin replies, the vibration of his response elicits a groan from Chan.

            **“** What’s your non-verbal, babe _??_ **”** Chan asks, wanting to make sure rules were understood and being used. He feels two taps against his thigh, **“** Good boy, **”** Chan coos, adjusting his position as his hand tightens his grip on Changbin’s hair.

           He rolls his hips, soft and gentle motions, not wanting to go too fast before Changbin was ready. Slow thrusts, and gentle rolls of his hips...Breathy moans and rugged groans leaves Chan’s lips as he hears muffled moans and groans from Changbin, **“** Shit, babe...You feel so good around me, **”** Chan praises, **“** Doing so good for me, aren’t you _??_ You wish that Jisung was in your position, don’t you _??_ **”** he coos, hearing a soft whine.

           Chan looks down to meet Changbin’s eyes, eye and doe-like, a hum in reply, **“** I don’t like hurting yo, but you’ve always liked it a little ROUGH, don’t you _??_ **”** Chan asks, bucking his hips into the younger’s mouth harshly, hearing Changbin gag slightly, **“** You want to be used, like how you wanna use cute Sungie’s mouth _??_ **”** he continues. Moving a little faster now, slick sounds and whiny moans float into the air. Chan’s brows furrowed as he fucks into the artist’s mouth, increasing his pace and thrusting harder.

            **“** Such a bad boy, wanting to use innocent Sungie, when he was being so nice to you, asking about your tattoos _??_ **”** Chan chides, a groan leaving his lips, **“** You should be wanting to pepper him in love and attention, not _ruin_ him, bad Binnie. **”** he scolds, he hears a whine from Changbin, **“** What’s that _??_ **”** Chan asks, stilling his hips, a sound of protest from the younger, **“** Maybe I should punish you right now...mm, I know you hate cockwarming, **”** he continues.

           Changbin’s eyes widened, _anything but that_ was what he was trying to convey. **“** Mm _!!_ **”** Changbin protests, trying to shake his head.

            **“** Maybe later...I have to take care of myself too, I’ve been waiting all evening, unlike you, **”** he continues, moving his hips again. Instead of his previous soft and slow pace, he opts for a faster, harsher one...Savoring the sounds from Changbin’s stretched lips and the wet sounds, breathy moans leaving his own lips. His half-lidded eyes look down to meet Changbin’s teary eyes, **“** So pretty, all for me, **”** Chan coos.

           He feels a familiar feeling of warmth pooling in his lower abdomen, not wanting to cum just yet, he stops and pulls out. A groan, **“** Fuck...I got too close, **”** he sighs.

           Changbin swallows thickly, **“** You’re so mean, **”** he rasps, voice husky, **“** I can’t believe you considered cockwarming, **”** he complains.

            **“** Binnie, you’re not supposed to _enjoy_ punishments, **”** Chan laughs, reaching down to pull Changbin’s up, sealing their lips together. **“** Happy _??_ Or do you still want me to ruin your pretty mouth even more _??_ **”** he asks.

           **“** Want you in me… **”** Changbin replies, pulling away so he can pull his shirt over his head, letting the elder guide him towards the couch. He shifts so that he’s straddling Chan’s lap.

           **“** It’s a surprise Jisung didn’t spot this in the cushions, **”** Chan laughs, fishing a bottle of half used lubricant in the seats. Uncapping it, he pours a generous amount onto his fingers and without warning, presses the pads of his finger to Changbin’s rim and he feels the younger stiffen in surprise.

           **“** Chan _!!_ **”** he yelps at the coldness.

           **“** Hm _??_ **”** Chan hums, petting his fingers against the other’s rim before slipping in one finger, hearing a shaky sigh eke from Changbin’s lips...One finger became two, then three...Chan feels the younger’s figure tremble against him, hands grabbing at his shoulders tightly to anchor himself.

            **“** Condom, love _??_ **”** Chan asks softly, seeing Changbin shake his head, **“** Okay, hold on, okay _??_ **”** Chan pulls his fingers out to grab the lube again, pouring the fluid onto his fingers and spreading it onto his shaft.

           A soft kiss as he adjusts Changbin’s position before letting the younger go at his pace, slowly sinking down on Chan’s cock, a soft sigh at the full feeling.

            **“** Good _??_ **”** Chan asks, pressing kisses to any skin he can reach.

            **“** Y-yeah, **”** Changbin replies, nodding his head, squirming slightly as he tried to get used to the feeling before starting a slow pace.

            **“** So good for me, **”** Chan praises, **“** Doing so good, **”** he continues, rubbing circles into the other’s hips.

           Moans and soft praises fill the air soon, most sounds from Changbin as Chan savored the sounds leaving his boyfriend’s lips. Leaving marks where he can, he was _glad_ that Changbin didn’t have tattoos that covered his neck or collarbone...He’d be so sad that he couldn’t mark them up.

            **“** Never tat up your neck or collarbone...or your shoulder too much, **”** Chan lets out a shaky sigh, an aside he thought of as Changbin rode him, picking up the pace as he felt his orgasm approach, **“** I’ll be so sad if I can’t leave hickeys anymore, **”** he concludes, grip tightening on Changbin’s hips as he bucks upwards, hearing a strangled moan leave Changbin’s lips. The elder took over the pace, fucking up into the younger as Changbin let Chan do as he wished, taking whatever he was given as his head tipped forward to bury in the other’s neck, hand wrapped around his own leaking cock.

           It doesn’t take much longer until they’re cumming -- Changbin onto his own hand and Chan into him.

* * *

 

           **“** _Hyung_ , I think the ghosts are back again, **”** Jisung admits, cheeks full of food as he looks towards the two males.

           **“** Why do you say that _??_ **”** Changbin asks, feeling a flush crawl up his neck. He knows _exactly_ what Jisung was talking about…

           **“** I heard them again, but they don’t sound SAD this time _??_ I dunno how to explain it, **”** Jisung continues, shoveling another bite into his mouth.

           **“** Jisung, eat slower, no one’s going to take your food, **”** Chan scolds, **“** And don’t talk with your mouth full, **”** he sighs.

           **“** Channie- _hyung_ sounds like a mom, **”** Jisung states.

           **“** He’s always like a mom, **”** Changbin scoffs, **“** Why did you think the ghosts were _sad_ before _??_ **”** he asks, curious to the male’s words.

           **“** If someone wasn’t gonna mother you, you’d probably starve and die from a messy home, **”** Chan scoffs.

           **“** Well, I don’t think they were sad before...I just thought they were, I don’t know how to explain it...It wasn’t sad, maybe excited _??_ **”** Jisung amends, **“** Maybe they’re excited to be here because there’s so many new things _??_ **”** his brows furrowed, **“** So they’re friendly _??_ **”** Jisung frowns, he was beginning to get confused.

           **“** Don’t worry your pretty head, Jisung...I’m sure they’ll go away again, **”** Chan said, **“** Now hurry up and finish, you’re gonna be late, **”** the elder urges.

           **“** I think I should stop and get some talismans from the shrines anyways, just to be safe...Can you go with me later _??_ **”** Jisung asks.

           **“** Sure, Sungie. Text us when you’re done, we’ll go together, **”** Chan nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot if you leave a comment or a kudo to let me know if you've enjoyed it or what you'd like to see. This is of pure fiction, please do not take everything to heart or attack me harshly.
> 
> If you've enjoyed this, and want more on updates or various other knick knacks, come find me on twitter @momracha ; have questions or suggestions or just wanna chat, feel free to send them to curiouscat.me/momracha


End file.
